1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for obtaining location information in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for obtaining location information in an electronic device with reduced power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are able to measure locations using location measurement methods such as a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), a network location provider (NLP), pedestrian dead-reckoning (PDR) using an inertia sensor, etc. For example, if an application program (for example, a weather application program, a map application program etc.) requires location information, an electronic device may measure its location information using at least one of the above-mentioned location measurement methods.
If an electronic device measures its location as an application program demands, the electronic device should use hardware resources (for example, an inertia sensor) to measure the location even if there is no great change in the location of the electronic device. Therefore, the electronic device consumes the same amount of power for any location measurement.